mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/All Bottled Up
:Trixie: Come on, come on! Turn into a teacup! :zap :Trixie: No! Teacup! :zap :Trixie: No! Teacup! :zap :Trixie: screeching No! normally Oh, Starlight! I can't put a trick that's not working into my act! How come it's not working? :Starlight Glimmer: It could be because you're just yelling "teacup!" and not picturing it in your mind. :Trixie: Oh. Yeah, that could be it. :Starlight Glimmer: What does your teacup look like? What shape is it? What color? :Trixie: inhales :zaps :Trixie: Whoo! Starlight, I did it! :splurt :Trixie: Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo! I did it, I did it, I did it! Woo-hoo-hoo! :Starlight Glimmer: Hey! :Trixie: Teacup! giggles Teacup! Teacup, teacup, teacup! Tea-cup! Teacup, teacup, tea-cup! You know what you need? A teacup! :splat :poodle yapping :Starlight Glimmer: groans :Trixie: Whoops! I guess I pictured a teacup poodle? Heh. :Starlight Glimmer: Trixie! You ruined my teacakes! :Trixie: I just got excited! This is the first time I did a transfiguration spell! Real magic! Come on! Be impressed by me! Starlight Glimmer "Yay, Trixie! You're so great at magic and having good hair!" :Starlight Glimmer: chuckles Good job, Trix. But I was baking these to give to Twilight and the girls for their friendship retreat. Pinkie Pie gave me a recipe and everything. :Trixie: Oh! You need some snacks to give to Twilight? I've got you covered. to herself :splat :Trixie: Problem solved. :rumbling :Starlight Glimmer: exhales Not exactly. : :whistle blows :Twilight Sparkle: I am so excited for this friendship retreat! I can't remember the last time we all got to hang out without having to save Equestria. :Rainbow Dash: Well, we are awesome. But technically, we weren't the last ponies to save Equestria. :Twilight Sparkle: I was speaking in a broader sense. Are you sure you don't want to come with us? :Spike: Yeah, I have three new comics to get through. :Starlight Glimmer: And I promised Trixie we'd practice more magic. It might be better if the castle was empty, if you know what I mean. :Trixie: groans Relax. If anything breaks, Starlight will just go back in time and fix it! :Starlight Glimmer: laughter :Trixie: Kidding. :Starlight Glimmer: We'll take good care of the castle while you're gone. :Trixie: Have fun on your friendship retreat! to Starlight What in Equestria is a friendship retreat, anyway? :Starlight Glimmer: hushed They're gonna bond, share laughs, and if I know them, they're gonna sing a song. :Trixie: giggles We are gonna have so much more fun than them! :Starlight Glimmer: giggles Shhh! :Trixie: Twilight, wait! Starlight has something for you! :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? :Starlight Glimmer: nervously Here, I, um, brought you snacks... :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, how... thoughtful, thanks. We will... not get hungry on the train. :Starlight Glimmer: It was supposed to be teacakes, but... sighs it's a long story. Have a great time! :Twilight Sparkle: You, too! :shuts :rattling :Starlight Glimmer: Okay, Trixie, what kinds of spells did you want to work on next? :Trixie: Well, every self-respecting magician has a disappearing act, so maybe we could start with that? :Starlight Glimmer: Hmmm. Nothing just disappears, so that's technically a teleportation spell, and those are pretty hard. Maybe we should start with something smaller. :Trixie: No-no-no-no. The Great and Powerful Trrrrrixie goes big or not at all! Just tell me how you do it. :Starlight Glimmer: Well, I've always found magic is tied to my emotions. Whatever I'm feeling fuels whatever I'm doing, and the stronger I'm feeling, the stronger the magic. :Trixie: Right. Like when you were so upset that cutie marks took away your friend, your magic was strong enough to enslave an entire village. :warbling :Starlight Glimmer: Yep. Thanks for bringing that up. :Trixie: See? I'm already learning. If anypony is gonna teach me how to do a disappearing spell— :Starlight Glimmer: Teleportation spell. :Trixie: Whatever. I'm complimenting you. And me. We can do this, 'cause we're amazing, and magic is friendship and stuff. :Starlight Glimmer: laughs I guess we can give it a whirl. Now, we just need to find you something to teleport. :Trixie: Spike! How about it? :Spike: laugh :Starlight Glimmer: Uh, let's pick something, I don't know, not living? :Trixie: I mean it won't be as impressive, but okay. Teach away, mini-Twilight. :Starlight Glimmer: groans :"Ginger Locks": bored Welcome to Manehattan Escapes. :Rarity: Ooh, I'm going to start with a facial, and then get my hooves done, and— :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, it's not that kind of retreat. :Rarity: Isn't it called "Manehattan Escapes" because it's a deluxe spa where you can escape all of your troubles? :Twilight Sparkle: Nope! It's because we get locked in a room and we have to solve puzzles and riddles in order to escape! :"Ginger Locks": bored The clues will lead you to a key to get out. :Twilight Sparkle: Team-building! :Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity: sighs :Applejack: Come on, girls. This could be fun. :Twilight Sparkle: Could be? Some of the brightest minds in Equestria put together these puzzles! :Fluttershy: I'm just happy to be with all of you. :Pinkie Pie: Me, too! I'm not great at solving riddles, but I'm super great at cheering other ponies on while they do it! Go, us! Ooo, ooo! Woo-hoo! :Rarity: Yes, yes, woo-hoo. throat But just so we know, exactly how long will we be locked in here? :"Ginger Locks": bored A group of griffons set the record for the fastest escape. It only took them an hour. :Rainbow Dash: Hah! Griffons barely like each other! We're basically the poster ponies for amazing friendships! So get your quill ready, bub! You're gonna have to write down a new record! :Starlight Glimmer: If you master this spell before the girls get back, you'd be setting some kind of record! :Trixie: Challenge accepted! :Starlight Glimmer: Okay. What you want to do is concentrate on the object that you want to teleport... :Spike: Yeah, I'm gonna go... all the way over here. :Trixie: Concentrate on teleporting. Got it. Doin' the spell! :Starlight Glimmer: No, Trix, wait, not just— :zap :Starlight Glimmer: groans :thud :Trixie: weakly Ta-da. :Starlight Glimmer: hyperventilating No-no-no-no-no-no-no! You made Twilight's friendship map disappear! :Trixie: throat Teleport. :Starlight Glimmer: Really?! :Trixie: Well, it was behind the apple. It was bound to happen. On the plus side, my magic is getting better! I made a whole table go poof! That was pretty impressive! :Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, we have to get that map back. :Trixie: We'll find it. No big deal. :Starlight Glimmer: Twilight's never gonna trust me to be alone in this castle again! What were you thinking?! :Trixie: Teleport, like you told me to. :warbling :Starlight Glimmer: No! You're supposed to concentrate on the object, not just teleporting! :Trixie: scoffs Well, gee, you probably should have told me all the steps before you let me do the spell. :Starlight Glimmer: I tried. gasps I... need a minute. :clattering :opens :shattering :Spike: Hey, are you okay? :Starlight Glimmer: I will be once I cast a spell to contain my anger in this bottle. :Spike: Wait, what? :Starlight Glimmer: Do you see this storm cloud? This has never happened before! All this magical energy has to go somewhere, and if I'm not using it to fight a magical duel or bend my friends' wills to obey my every command... :Spike: Hah. I remember that. :Starlight Glimmer: The point is, I don't know what my magic's going to do. So I'm hoping if I bottle up my anger, I won't do who-knows-what to Trixie. :Spike: Are you sure that's a good idea? :Starlight Glimmer: What choice do I have? I've got to get that map back, and I don't wanna lose Trixie. If she knew what I was thinking right now, she'd probably never talk to me again. :Spike: Okay... You do what you need to do. I'll see if I can find the map somewhere in the castle. :Starlight Glimmer: Trixie! :Trixie: Oh, there you are! For a minute, I didn't think you were coming back, and that you might be upset with me for some weird reason. But then I remembered – you never get mad at me. :Starlight Glimmer: groans :warbling :Starlight Glimmer: exhales Nope! nervously Not mad at all! So, the map is probably in the last place you were thinking of. Where was that? :Trixie: Ooh, great question. I wish you'd asked it, like, right after I did the spell. I don't remember anymore. :warbling :Starlight Glimmer: groans No worries. We'll just take a walk around town. Maybe that'll jog your memory. :Trixie: Okay, that sounds fun. Ooh! :Starlight Glimmer: Did you remember? :Trixie: Nope! But I did think we could stop for cinnamon nuts while we're out! :Starlight Glimmer: Cinnamon... nuts? :warbling :Starlight Glimmer: That's a good idea! :Trixie: Yes! I've been craving something sweet since I couldn't have any teacakes this morning. :Starlight Glimmer: exhales You got this, Starlight... :Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! Go, Twilight! you can do it! :rattling :Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! :Applejack: Hoo-wee! You solved that triangley thing mighty fast! Uh, does anypony need a purple jewel? :Rarity: Ooh! Plum or boysenberry? :Applejack: Don't both those fruits mean purple? :Rarity: Yes, but one's a lovely purple and one's... well, icky. :Rainbow Dash: groans Just put the gem in! We're trying to set a record here! :clunking :Pinkie Pie: cheer-singing Yay! We solved another clue, 'cause our friendship is so true! Yaaaay, us! Woo-hoo! :Trixie: chewing :"Clarity Cut": Ah, hello, fillies. Uh, how can I help you? Oh, are those cinnamon nuts? :Trixie: Mmm, yes. I got them from the cart outside. They're delicious. Do you want some? :Starlight Glimmer: Have you seen a big table? Magical map on it, sometimes glowing cutie marks shoot out? :"Clarity Cut": stuttering A big ta— Uh, no! Uh, why in Equestria would something like that be in here? Ha. :Trixie: Well, I cast a pretty amazing spell that transported it to the last place I was thinking of, but I might have been thinking about how I'd treat myself to a nice brooch instead. :"Clarity Cut": Ah, well, no huge table here. Uh, are you still interested in that brooch? :Trixie: Sure! :Starlight Glimmer: No! We don't have time for this! Twilight and the girls are gonna be back soon! :warbling :Starlight Glimmer: But I'm not upset. What's our next stop? :Granny Smith: Nope, I ain't seen it. :Starlight Glimmer: Are you sure? It's really, really important that we find it. And it might be here because somepony... :warbling :Starlight Glimmer: ...was craving apples. :Trixie: I'm still craving them. They'd go so well with cinnamon nuts! :Granny Smith: sniffs Oh, them nuts sure do smell good! Heh-heh. :Starlight Glimmer: Granny Smith, please. The table? :Granny Smith: muttering Well, my eyes ain't what they used to be, but I'd know for sure if a big ol' table done appeared out of thin air. :Starlight Glimmer: sighs :poodle yapping :Trixie: Darn. I could've sworn it'd be at the ice cream parlor, because it was warm in the castle and I thought I wanted ice cream, and— Ooh! Maybe we should check out the Crystal Empire, 'cause Twilight's castle is made out of crystals, so I totally had crystals on my mind. :warbling :Starlight Glimmer: tired Okay, we better start moving if we want to make it to the Crystal Empire. :Trixie: Are you okay, Starlight? Because you seem a little, uh, what's the word... "lch-bh-ba". :Starlight Glimmer: groans :warbling :Starlight Glimmer: tired Nope. I am great. :Trixie: Did your saddlebag just glow? :Starlight Glimmer: weakly No. :Trixie: Gimme! :Starlight Glimmer: weakly No! :Trixie: Give it here! :Starlight Glimmer: weakly Don't! :Trixie: What's in this? :Bulk Biceps: Cinnamon nuts! :Granny Smith: Ooh, I have had a hankerin' for these all day! :"Clarity Cut": Uh, me, too! Ever since that Trixie came by with 'em. :Starlight Glimmer and Trixie: straining :thud :motion noise :shattering :stars :Trixie: Um, why are they looking at me like that...? :Bulk Biceps: growling :Trixie: Whoa! :Granny Smith: You ruined my teacakes! :Trixie: What?! noises :"Clarity Cut": You just had to give Twilight those smelly pretzels! :Trixie: Were they your pretzels? I don't understand. :Bulk Biceps: You don't pay attention when I'm trying to teach you! :Trixie: Starlight, can you help me, please?! :Applejack: Uh, Twilight, can you help me, please? :moving :Rainbow Dash: I've seen those symbols! Over here! :Pinkie Pie: You can do it! :clanking :Rarity: Almost there. :Fluttershy: I've got the key! :Twilight Sparkle: This is it! I'm so impressed. :Rainbow Dash: I'm not. I knew we were the best! :Granny Smith: You're the worst! :Trixie: That seems harsh. :Granny Smith: Hiyaaa! :Trixie: Whoa! Starlight! panting I don't know what's happening! Starlight, help! :fizzling :Starlight Glimmer: I'm glad Twilight isn't here to see this. :Twilight Sparkle: I wish that Starlight was here to see how strong friendships can be when we trust each other and work together! You've all taught me so much. :"Ginger Locks": That was lovely. But, um, you know the game isn't over until you turn that key? :ding :Rainbow Dash: Gah! :thud :Rainbow Dash: panting Did we do it? :buzz :"Ginger Locks": So close. You missed the griffon record by two seconds. Probably shouldn't have sung that song. :Rainbow Dash: Aw, nuts! :Bulk Biceps: screaming :Trixie: Nuts! :crash :Bulk Biceps: You just do whatever you want to do! :Trixie: Starlight! :Granny Smith: And you don't always... pants ...have to bring up my dark past! :Trixie: I didn't know you had one, Granny Smith! :Granny Smith: grunts :"Clarity Cut": Oh! I just can't believe you sometimes! You make me so mad! :Trixie: I barely even know you! I don't understand why you're all so mad at me! :Starlight Glimmer: weakly They're not. I am. :warbling and rumbling :Trixie: You are? :Starlight Glimmer: sighs I'm really... mad at you. You lost Twilight's map table. You make jokes like it's no big deal. It's like you don't even care you could get me in a lot of trouble. If we can't find that table, Twilight's never going to trust me again, and the worst part is you didn't even say you were sorry! :Trixie: I... I-I'm sorry. I had no idea you felt that way. :Starlight Glimmer: Yeah! I do! sighs But to be fair, I don't know how you could have known. I did a spell and bottled up my anger, but when the bottle broke, it infected these three. I'm really sorry. I used magic so I wouldn't use magic. I should have guessed that would backfire. :"Clarity Cut": Aw, that's all right. It was a slow day. :Granny Smith: Yeah, I was gonna get my dentures cleaned before y'all showed up. :Bulk Biceps: Ah! Oh, no! My nut cart! :humming :Bulk Biceps: Yay! My nut cart! :"Clarity Cut": Uh, hang on. Don't you work at the spa? :Bulk Biceps: gasps I'm late for my other job! What? I wear many hats. :squeaking :Trixie: Not gonna lie. Hearing you and those random ponies say all those terrible things about me wasn't easy. But I needed to hear it. Why didn't you just tell me how you felt? :Starlight Glimmer: I didn't want to lose you as a friend. :Trixie: Pfft! Come on! It'd take a lot more than that to lose me. Our friendship is stronger than a few angry words. :Starlight Glimmer: And a magical temper tantrum? :Trixie: Listen, I'd take that over the boring pony you were becoming any day. The Starlight I love is passionate, lively, and yeah, sometimes angry. Those are my favorite parts of you. That and the fact that you forgive me every time. :Starlight Glimmer: giggles I'll forgive you if you forgive me. :Trixie: Deal. gasps I remembered what I was thinking about! :rings :Starlight Glimmer: You're kidding me. :Trixie: There's more to it than that. I was thinking about how glad I am to have met you, and I remembered our first meeting – here at the Ponyville spa. And now I just have to teleport it back! :Starlight Glimmer: No-no-no-no-no-no-no! :thud :Spike: A little to the left. Oh, now rotate it just a hair... :opens :Twilight Sparkle: Hey, girls! How'd it go? :thud :Starlight Glimmer and Trixie: simultaneously Nothing! :Twilight Sparkle: ...What? :Starlight Glimmer: Let's just say I learned a friendship lesson while you were gone. :Twilight Sparkle: You've barely graduated, and you're already taking initiative! up Oh... So proud... :Fluttershy: We learned about team building and problem solving... :Pinkie Pie: And when not to sing songs! :Rarity: We certainly had a good time, but I really was looking forward to a spa day, and the Ponyville spa's still open. Anyone? :Twilight Sparkle: Sounds good to me! :Rainbow Dash: simultaneously I have a coupon! :Rest of main cast: agreement :Trixie: We'll meet you there! Starlight Quick! Do you have a spell that will make the spa ponies forget that the map table was there? :Starlight Glimmer: Haven't you learned anything about using magic to solve your problems? :Trixie: No. If we learned that lesson, how will we ever have fun? :Starlight Glimmer and Trixie: giggling :credits